Be Careful Sister
by MarynMoriarty
Summary: Miss Cordelia Holmes has come to her brother with a new case. She is just as smart as him, with an even bigger adititude. With two Holmes about things are bound to get out of control, and of course Watson will have to fix everything.
1. I've missed you sister

It was a quiet day on baker street, which Dr. Watson knew would make Sherlock Holmes particularly unbearable. Last time he had checked on him he was just staring into space with a dazed look on his face, Watson prayed to god he wasn't using again. Yes it was a quiet day, and quiet days are meant to be interrupted, but it still surprised Watson when a knock came to the door. Watson, of course, answered it without hesitation, and was extremely surprised to see a a girl, of 16, standing there. She was dressed in a way that was not proper for a Sunday afternoon, and the girl seemed quite aware of it.

Her attire was a pant suite with a skirt over top to make it seem more like a dress, but it was obvious it was not. She walked inside the flat without hesitation and breezed past Watson as if he wasn't even there. On her way to the staircase she stopped suddenly, as if she'd just realized it was rude to walk past someone after barging into their homes, a characteristic Watson was used to.

"I'm sorry Dr. I almost forgot you were there" her British heritage was evident in her voice so Watson knew she must live in England.

Watson didn't seem to get much else out except "How did you know I was a doctor?"

"Well obviously you're a doctor an army doctor at that" she answered, causing Watson to flash back to the first time he met Sherlock Holmes. "The mail here is addressed to either Sherlock Holmes or Dr. John Watson, since you are not Sherlock Holmes, you must be Dr. Watson. As for the army part, it's in you're posture Dr. The way you hold yourself, like a soldier. And I know no other kind of person that carries a blade in their cane" She tilted her head towards the door where Watson's cane leaned against the wall.

"That could be Holmes'" said Watson continuing to test the girl.

"The engraving says otherwise" She smiled "Now I must see Sherlock Holmes" she turned to the stairs.

"He doesn't like strangers" warned Watson, following the girl up the stairs but making no attempt to stop her.

"I'm many things Watson, but I am no stranger" Watson was slightly taken aback by being addressed this way, the only other person who called him that was...

"Sherlock!" cried the girl as she entered, Holmes stiffened the moment the word left the girl's lips.

"Oh good god" muttered Holmes, the girl pretended to look offended.

"Not happy to see me Sherlock?" she asked pouting.

"Not at all, Cordelia, I am ecstatic to see you" Holmes finally turned around to face Cordelia, the look on his face was not ecstatic, in fact it was almost to the point of loathing.

"Still seeing that awful woman" said Cordelia, it wasn't a question, it was an observation.

"It's been weeks" Lied Holmes

"Since you've started" Cordelia narrowed her eyes "She's bad for you Sherlock"

"I wish you would stop calling me Sherlock" said Holmes taking a swing of an unknown substance in a bottle beside him on a table covered in god knows what.

"I will, the second you stop calling me Cordelia" she answered.

"Never" he seethed.

"Well then Sherlock-" Holmes cut in

"Honestly!" he exclaimed

"Would you rather me call you brother?" she asked, now annoyed.

"Wait a second, Brother? You two are-?" Watson was bewildered

"Siblings, yes" Holmes answered Watson's question, Cordelia turned her back to Holmes to face Watson.

"Cordelia Holmes, pleasure to meet you, shame Sherlock hasn't introduced us before" Holmes flinched at his name, as Cordelia shook the hand of a very confused Doctor.

"You two are very-" started Watson.

"Similar? I suppose so" Cordelia finished and answered Watson's question. "Some say we even look alike"

For the first time since she walked in Watson took a proper look at Cordelia Holmes. She had very dark hair, but it had been cut short and the remaining loose pieces tied back. She was a couple inches shorter than Holmes but when she stood in front of him, she almost looked taller than he. She was most likely no more than 16 but looked 17 or 18. She didn't wear much make-up but she didn't need the little. There was something in her features that made her uncharacteristically beautiful, strange, especially being related to Holmes.

"So, why are you here?" asked Holmes, though he had answered the question himself already.

"Why else would I be here?" Cordelia rolled her eyes "You always were less intelligent than I"

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" asked Holmes

"of course" she answered

"Noon"

"When else"

"White haven"

"indeed"

"Fine"

"Fine" Cordelia looked at Holmes for a moment before turning to leave, but she hesitated. Before she managed to get out the door she turned her head back to Holmes and said "Bring Watson along"

A/N: Okay first chapter of my First Sherlock Holmes story. Yes I used the same banter from the movie, I am sorry if the characters are ooc, please let me know if they are. I would really appreciate you're thoughts on the story and if I should continue thank you.

-Snow


	2. it's about the case brother

After Cordelia Holmes went back to working on his experiment. It had something to do with red liquid and the fur from a cat, Watson didn't usually ask questions about that kind of stuff. What Watson did want to ask Holmes was what was going on with that Cordelia character.

"Holmes" said Watson, Holmes ignored him continuing to focus on his experiment "Holmes!" Watson was louder this time.

"Hm?" asked Holmes still not looking over at him.

"Holmes, look at me!" demanded Watson, Holmes sighed and dropped his tools. He spun around in his chair and looked at Watson expectantly. Watson was amazed that Holmes didn't realize why he was being yelled at. "Are you not going to tell we what is going on with your sister"

"I would hardly call her my sister" Holmes rolled his eyes.

"What would you call her then?" asked Watson.

"An accident" he muttered "Anyway about what's going on with her, clearly she needs my help or she wouldn't be here, most likely got herself into more trouble"

"What kind of trouble?" Watson questioned.

"Cordelia is a lot like me-"

"I gathered that much" Watson cut in, Holmes pursed his lips annoyed, more at being interrupted than anything.

"She helps people but not in the right way. She operates in a sort of barbaric punishment system. She steals from thieves, kills murderers and so on. So naturally she is always on the run from the law, but she is clever and has only been caught once"

"By who?"

"Me" Holmes smiled recalling the memory "I of course had no idea it was my sister, it was when you were away with Mary. But I figured it out when she left behind something"

"Why would she leave behind something if she's so clever" Watson was now more than intrigued by this young girl.

"Why does anyone do anything these days? She was bored. It was a locket that I had given her for her fourteenth birthday, on the inside was a picture of her and the words 'prove it' it was a secret between us whenever I would observe something or solve a case she would get me to prove it, I would do the same with her. We were close enough I suppose until I left, I think she resented me for that but there is nothing I can do now" Holmes finished his story.

"So you are meeting her tomorrow to discuss it?" asked Watson.

"We are going to meet her, don't forget she asked you to come along. Seems she's taken a likeness to you Watson, you lucky she hates most everyone" Holmes smiled at the look on his friends face.

"Yes lucky me"

...

The next morning it was, again, very quiet and very dull outside. Of course Sherlock Holmes knew that this day would be anything but boring. It was quarter to twelve when Watson realized Holmes was still dressed in the clothes fro the day before. He was fiddling with his violin in his room.

"Holmes!" exclaimed Watson "You're supposed to be meeting your sister in 15 minutes and you're still not dressed"

"How may times have I told you Watson to not ask rhetorical questions" Said Holmes "Besides, I am dressed"

"You are not leaving the house like that" Watson told him.

"You can't tell me what to do" said Holmes

"Stop acting like a child Holmes, you now have ten minutes" Watson spun around and left the room, Holmes stuck out his tongue at the exciting doctor.

Holmes managed to scrap together a decent outfit before he had to go meet Cordelia, though Watson would have preferred he wear something nicer, but he really didn't feel like arguing with a madman today. They left 221 Baker street and made there way to the White Haven, a quaint place wear civilized people sit and talk and eat lunch. Of course Holmes and Cordelia were far from civilized and Watson was sure it was rubbing off on him somehow.

The two men sat down at an empty table, it appeared that Cordelia had still not arrived. Holmes and Watson looked around but she was nowhere in sight. Watson wondered if she was going to show up at all but Holmes didn't wonder, he knew his sister too well to.

"She's late, is she coming at all?" asked Watson.

"She's already here, she was here 5 minutes before us" Muttered Holmes, Watson crinkled his brow but didn't ask anymore questions. As if out of thin air Cordelia suddenly appeared at the table. She was now dressed as a proper lady should be, and it seemed to cause her great discomfort.

"Never the first one here are you Cordelia?" asked Holmes bemused.

"In my experience, being first has its... disadvantages" she said carefully, she then turned her attention to Watson "Watson, so glad that you could make it. Now about the case"


End file.
